deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Modern user tourney Therandomchild vs Cfp3157
The Modern user tourney continues as Therandomchild takes on Cfp in a duel to the death to decide who is deadliest. Therandomchild A ex cia operative turned to navy seal team member. After many succesful hostage rescues and of the book mission to classified areas he decided to lay low for a while. While resting he trained daily on the same basics taught in the military and his time as a israile commando, where he would soon graduate top of his class. He eventually passed many training records then he came back said to be the modern day war hero. He has a decent sense of humor, saying "Once a cobra bit me, after 5 days of aganizing pain it died." Cfp3157 History- This man has a long military career. Graduating at West Point, he fought for the US Army for about two years before he was honorably discharged from service after breaking his leg in a fight. Then he joined the FFL and served the normal five years. After that, he served in the Royal Marine Commandos and managed to last four years in their service. Then came his one year swith the Irish Army Rangers and his two years with Kampscfimmer. Now 35, he serves on the Chicago Police Department. X-factors/Voting X-factors Therandomchild/Cfp3157 Training:85/87 Experience:88/93 Physicality:87/82 Intelligence:80/75 Therandomchild or Cfp3157? The battle begins! Therandomchild-5 Cfp3157-5 Shortly after the fight between Las and Osh, Cfp took a team with him to investigate the shootings. Therandomchild’s team believes that Cfp’s team are hostiles and they open fire. Cfp goes into cover but one of his squad members is shot by child with his HK. Therandomchild-5 Cfp3157-4 Cfp pops out of cover and sprays down two of child’s advancing soldiers. Therandomchild-3 Cfp3157-4 Child throws his C4 over the cover and blows up two of Cfp’s men. Therandomchild-3 Cfp3157-2 Cfp has his last squad member fall back as he covers him. Outside the building, Cfp checks his BAR to notice it is jammed. His squad mate offers his G36 but Cfp refuses and draws his P90 and looks over his cover and nearly gets shot by child’s men. The other officer with Cfp looks over his cover and shoots both of child’s men. Therandomchild-1 Cfp3157-2 Child sprinted from the building, spraying his MP5 clip into Cfp’s last man and then threw his gun at Cfp, knocking his P90 out of his hands. Therandomchild-1 Cfp3157-1 Child drew his knife as did Cfp, who shot a knife at Child. Child ducked and continued his charge as Cfp reloaded and fired another knife but missed. Cfp reloaded once more and dueled child. Cfp swung his blade high but child ducked and hit him in the gut with his knife. Cfp stumbled back words and fired his knife again but it barely missed. Before he could reload child hit him in the head with his knife then kicked him to the ground. Cfp reloaded his blade and as child was going to finish him he launched the blade into child’s balls. Child fell down in pain as Cfp stood up and kicked his knife further into child’s balls. Child fell on the floor in severe pain that was quickly ended when Cfp slit his throat. Therandomchild-X Cfp3157-1 Category:Blog posts